


Darkness in The Light

by Anichibi



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Angst, M/M, This isn't angsty enough for my standards but it'll get worse before it gets better, World of Light (Super Smash Brothers)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichibi/pseuds/Anichibi





	1. Chapter 1

"Pit, Dark Pit, you have to get out of here. _Now_." Palutena ordered the angels. Both turned around, the beams of light around them illuminating the area in various ways. "Lady Palutena, we can't do that! Everyone's in danger, we can't just leave them behind!" Pit yelled in protest. "Now isn't the time to argue with me, Pit!" Palutena yelled.

"Pit, please. Get out of here! For me, if not for Palutena." Megaman, having picked up the conversation, ran over and grabbed Pit's hand, his eyes silently pleading for Pit to listen and run. He wanted Pit to get out of this nightmare alive, even if it was without him. Megaman would be happy with the knowledge that Pit was okay. Pit bit his lip. He didn't want to just leave everyone behind, but the hopeful part of him said that there was always a chance that he could save everyone if he made it out of here. He looked back to Megaman, his eyes still begging for him to go. Pit caved, kneeling down to hug the robot before he was forced to leave. "Stay safe, Pit. _Please_. I love you." Rock spoke softly, quiet enough for only Pit to hear. His hands clutched slightly onto the cloth under them. "I'll do my best. I love you too, Rock." They hesitated slightly in letting go, but were ultimately forced to part as Palutena lifted Pit, the two sharing one last sad look before Megaman ran off to buy them time.

Megaman heared a scream a minute later. He spun around just in time to see Palutena get blasted. His eyes searched the sky for Pit, finding him a split second later as he and Dark Pit started falling, flailing helplessly in the sky. In another split second, they were engulfed in the same light that took Palutena. Rock froze. Time just... stopped completely for him. At that moment, he hoped desperately that this was all just a bad dream.

He didn't even notice the light coming for him until the very last second.


	2. Chapter 2

Rock blinked away the strange sleepiness he felt as he woke up. His limbs sort of felt limp, like they were made of lead. He lifted himself up, realizing he was laying in a grassy field, a few people he saw die-no, he still didn't like calling it that-get blasted were standing in front of him. He stood up, looking over the group present. One question arose from his observation. "Where's Pit?" The others were silent in their own ways. Some of them stared down at the ground. Others bit their lip. He didn't need a verbal answer to put the pieces together.

 

Instead of crying and yelling and wishing he'd done a better job, he raised his head and let his determination show on his face. "We're gonna save him, then." He declared. There wasn't a doubt in his mind about it. No one could tell him not to. He was going to save Pit even if he had to break himself in the process. Whatever it took to see Pit alive again, he'd do it. No matter what.


End file.
